Elsa Snow
*Eight older brothers *Three younger sisters *Two younger brothers | current_allies = | current_enemies = *The Capitol }} Elsa Snow was a tribute in the Hunger Games from District 5 who managed to escape. Now she is on the run not knowing where to go and always fearing The Capitol to take her or her family. 'Biography' Elsa is the eldest daughter of fourteen children. Her father is an ice graver just like her eight older brothers, and her mother was a local medic. When her mother died shortly after the birth of number fourteen, Elsa took over the role as mother and housewife. With five smaller children and a house to look after she had to quit school. Do to the family’s situation and the peacekeepers in the “cold districts” not being to cold hearted they let her skip school without reporting it to the Capitol. With her mother gone and fifteen mouths to feed Elsa took up her mother’s work as a medic and started making drugs for the locals based on her knowledge of the plants in the area. Family Her father, eight older brothers, three younger sisters and two younger brothers. Her mother passed away when Elsa was only ten years old. Appearance Blond with blue eyes and pale skin consisting with her family origin from Scandinavia (either Denmark, Iceland, Norway or Sweden). She tends to keep smiling even when things get toff because that’s how you survive: You don’t give up and you keep hoping for better days to come! All of her clothes are types of winter clothes since she’s from one of the coldest parts of Panem. Personality Intelligent – You can’t survive being the neighbour of Mother Nature without having a quick and very smart brain. Elsa comes up with quick ideas that work. Caring – Most of her life Elsa has been like a substitute mother for her siblings. She’s very protective and cares for her family a lot. She would do everything for them – even scarifies her own life. Brave – Once a bear came through the fence and attacked the village. Elsa helped carrying children into safety even thought she could have lost her life. Stubborn – She won’t give in or give up! Just let her do it… Mentally strong – Not even the worst of the Capitol’s Arenas would be able to turn this girl insane. She’s got a mind solid as a rock. Keeping her family in mind she can get through everything. Dreams Everyone in her family turns 19 (at the age they can’t get reaped anymore). Creating a good life for her family with a warm home and food on the table every day. Finding true love and starting a family on her own. Fears Losing another member of her family. Her siblings get reaped. Abilities Knowledge of nature – Growing up in one of the “cold districts”, you either learn how to gather the right kind of gifts that nature offers you or you simply die. Speed – If a bear attacks you, you have to be quick on your feet. Keeping warm – The winters in the “cold districts” are long and awful. Elsa and her family has developed a special way of laying down in order to keeping warm as long and best as possible. Climbing – Most bears can climb so you just have to be better and faster – and be able to climb the difficult trees (the once with few, short and thin branches). Weaknesses Her loved once – The only real thing that would break her down would be loosing a loved one or a loved one being tortured, kidnapped or threatened. Dealing with heat – Coming from a home district covered in ice and snow most of the year she’s not very good with hot and tropical locations. Trust – She’s doesn’t trust strangers very easily. Which is a problem if you want allies. 'Games' 'The Fifth Quarter Quell' Game by: Mousieplousie '' || ''Status: Finished District: 15 District partner: Clemench Pharr, Maximus Razor, Mikelle Quenton, Carlos Fernando and Megan Quincy Alliance: The Anti-Careers (0, 4, 7, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17) Kills: 0 Placing: Escaped Category:Females Category:Reaped (HG) Category:Characters (HG) Category:Escapees (HG) Category:District 5 Residents (HG)